


I'll Be Seeing You

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Sex, Fear of Death, French Kissing, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M, Mood Swings, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Sweat, Tears, Tenderness, Touching, WWII AU, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: World War II  AU were Noel and Paul are called to fight in the war, Liam, being too young has to stay home with their mam. The story starts with them in bed together, making love, but with their hearts aching as Noel has to get up and leave for his ship, at dawn.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Their old radio played love songs, as Liam and Noel became tangled in the sheets as well as in each others arms. Warm lips and hot breath were exchanged as the men writhed up againt each other. Liam trembled as he knew things were about to change. Both could feel each other's heart's pounding, and each wanted to remember for when they were alone. Noel, already deep inside Liam grabbed a handful of his arse and squeezed. He wanted all that he could get, for it would have to last. 

Pumping his hips and moaning, he caused his brother to cry out, as he held on tightly to the only person besides his Mam that mattered on this earth. Even more than their other brother who had already shipped off to join the biggest war the world had ever seen for a second time. Noel was next, but Liam, being too young, had to stay behind. He was meant to take care of their mam, but wanted to go out and fight with his brothers, instead. 

Tears swelled up in Liam's eyes as Noel flipped him on his back. Looking down, his hair flopped in his eyes, and Noel wiped away his tears. "Don't cry." He whispered, but he was nearly there himself. Such a strange feeling, heartbreak and desire simultaneously running through their body's. It was almost too much as Noel put a hand on each side of Liam's pillow and thrust his hips with all that he was. Sweat ran from his brows and down his face as his desire overwhelmed him and he emptied himself into his brother with a cry, head tilted up. Liam watch how his brother moved as he wanked and soon enough he was painting his chest, belly, and hand with his hot come. 

"Fuckin hell." Noel whispered. "Miss you, and I'll miss this..." Noel's voice trailed as he stared through the sheer curtains over the widow that was above their bed. "N-Noel, ourkid...just promise me you'll come home to me and mam. Promise." Noel looked down with own watery pool blue eyes and looked at his brother. "I promise, I promise nothing will keep me from you, or seen me mam again." Moving his arms, he hugged Liam tightly, sandwiching his come between them. He then kissed his cheek. We need to bathe, and then I want to hold you all night, for tomorrow I put on my uniform, and leave at dawn. Noel spoke his last words so quietly, they were almost inaudible. More than anything he wanted to wake up from the nightmare of going to war.


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam share a cigarette, then take turns washing each other in the bath. After, Noel holds onto his brother in bed, and falls asleep with ease. Liam is left awake with worry, until about half three. Noel gets up at five to put on his uniform quietly so as not to wake his brother. Eventually, Liam stirs. He has a gift for Noel, and with one last passionate kiss and a confession, Noel is off to war.

Noel pecked his brother's lips softly, dark lashes brushing his face, hair in Liam's eyes. He didn't brush it away, nor complain, for everything they shared between them he wanted to hold the memory of as vividly as possible. Eventually, Noel did get up, his brother's sticky come on both their chests. Smiling, he held out a hand for Liam to take, which Liam did. Both standing they quietly quietly walked to the bath. 

Once there, Noel grabbed an old towel and wiped all Liam's come off, and tossed it to his brother. With a laugh he caught it, and wiped himself off as well. While Noel was busy with the taps, Liam got out a packet of fags from the medicine cabinet. Taking one out he lit it, then inhaled deeply. It was the perfect ending to hot sex . Quickly Noel pinched the edges and took a drag himself. "Too bad they have everything rationed, some nights it's good just to chain smoke, but no more of that now. Remember, you gotta share with Mam, too."

"I know, but right now it's just you and I sharing this, and soon to be sharing a bath. Our own slice of heaven before hell." Liam stated. "That was quite poetic, as well as depressing, you should be writing stuff like that down." Noel commented. Liam looked puzzled, and asked why. "So you can send it in a letter to cheer me up." He smiled. Liam's face lit up, upon hearing this. "Dunno where I'm gonna send em." He said, as Noel got in the bath and leaned back. Liam got in and parked his backside as close as he could to Noel's body, feeling his flaccid cock against him. "I will write first, and then you and our mam can send to the address. Erm..but don't send anything about "us" cos they might be having people look at the mail to make sure their ain't no spies."

"Right, when you come home then, you'd better give me all I want and more." Grabbing the soap he began to wash, trying to remain hopeful. "You know I will, cos I can't wank around a bunch of other fellas, I'll be all saved up for your arse." Kissing the back of Liam's neck, he wrapped his arms around his brother, and took the soap out of his hands. "Lemme do your back and then you can do mine." LIam nodded and slid forward a bit, allowing Noel to wash him. Liam let out a sigh of contentment and threw his head back, as Noel soaped and massaged his younger brother. When he was done he rinsed him. "Fuckin hell.." Liam let out.

They switched spots in the tub and Liam washed his brother tenderly, memorizing every bit of skin. When he was done, he rinsed his brother and kissed the nape of his neck. "Let's get out and dry off, this will probably be the last time I sleep in a comfortable bed, and of course, I don't know how long without you." He whispered as he pulled the plug. "Don't talk about it, I can't stand the idea an I already know I won't sleep." Liam got out, sounding a bit cross. He grabbed two towels, and when Noel got out, had one thrown at his head. "Well, you know I'm a realist, but, I'm also an optimist. Well win this war, an I'll never have to fight in one again, nor you cos all the wars will be fought." Noel smiled as he dried off, with Liam watching. Noel took his hand when he was done. "C'mon, lets go to bed, you in me arms, yeah?" Liam nodded as Noel got in bed first, and then his brother. Noel cuddled up to the other and held his warm body close as he closed his eyes. Noel drifted off shortly, but Liam, as he'd said earlier couldn't sleep. Instead he held his brother's hands, as the moonlight reflected in the night sky.

Around half three, Liam had fallen asleep and both lay at peace. Around 5am Noel felt a burst of anxiety and looked at his alarm. He grabbed it and turned it off, not wanting to wake Liam. Easing himself out of bed, he opened the closet and gazed at his freshly pressed uniform. Noel swallowed thickly and put his underwear and socks on. He took the uniform off the hanger and began to dress. His boots went on last, and they were a bit tight, he would have to break them in.

Going to the mirror, he admired how smart he looked, and then saluted his reflection. Walking back to get his bag that lay near the bed, Liam began to stir. Wiping his eyes he sat up and looked at his brother. "Fuckin hot, wish I could undress you, an that this was just a game, but it isn't." Liam's voice had a tremor, but he did not want to give way to tears. He got out of bed and opened a drawer, where he pulled out a box. "I been saving up for this, don't know anything about it or if it is even worth anything, but I had to give you something." Liam handed the box to Noel. Surprised, he opened it and found a big gold ring with a red stone. "Like I said, don't think it's real, but I hope you like it. Noel put it on and it fit perfect. "Oh god, you didn't have to do that." Noel stated. "Yeah, I fuckin well did." Tears were streaming down both brother's eyes, no emotion held back. Noel grabbed his brother and held him tight. 

"I will be back, I promise, I fuckin will. Give mam a hug for me, and wait for my letter." He gave Liam one last deep kiss with wet eyelashes, their salty tears slick against their skin. Both were nearly breathless, until Noel, fearing being late, pulled away. He whispered, "I love you" something he had never said before. The only made things more difficult, but Noel was out the door, unable to even look back.


	3. Soldier Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel discovers just how terrible war is.

Liam moved to the window above their bed, and drew back the curtains. He had caught Noel just as he had gotten on the bus. Liam waved and shouted, even though he knew Noel could not hear him. When the bus had moved out of sight, he fell back on the bed and began sobbing harder than he ever had before. He felt as if his very soul had been ripped in half. Noel telling him that he loved him...why did he wait to say that? So many thoughts filled the man's brain, that he exhausted himself. Liam fell asleep holding his brother's pillow for the next few hours.

Noel and the rest of the men that would be fighting with them were being handed rifles, rations, and going to their location. Eventually, they would ride in Jeeps to get to their positions, and once there dig fox holes to hide in when the Germans dropped their bombs during night raids, as well as a place to sleep. Noel didn't like what he was hearing, but he figured the other guys didn't either. He could tell by the men's faces, no one wanted to be here, but then no one was keen on learning German as a permanent language either. Climbing in their assigned Jeeps, they road along staring at the terrain, with hardly a word to say.

When Liam opened his eyes, he rubbed them, then smacked his lips. Crying had dehydrated, and slowly he slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a drink and splash water on his face. Sighing, he dressed himself and went to the kitchen. Noel and Liam's small house was eerily quiet, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't hungry, didn't feel like visiting his mam, and everyone he'd been friends with was older and off to war. He was alone.

When Noel and the rest of the men got to where they would be staying, they were ordered to dig fox holes. Noel had never dug a hole in his life, but watching others, he learned. When he was done, his hands were blistered, and they were told they could eat and have a fag. The rations tasted like greasy dirt compared to his mam's cooking, but it filled it his stomach and that is what mattered. Smoking was the true highlight, and he inhaled slowly wanting to make it last. When nightfall came, that is when things became intense.

Messerschmitt dropped their flares, and then the whine of the bombs could be heard. Noel and the rest of the men, no matter what they were doing, would get into the nearest foxhole, whether they had dug it or not, and put their helmets on. The ground would rumble, while each man's heart beat nearly out of his chest. They would sleep when they could and march more than anything else. Endless drudgery, and no one had bathed since arriving. Happily, in between the chaos, Noel was able to write to Liam as well as his mam. He didn't know how the letters would make it, but hoped they would. Noel kept his ring as clean as possible, thankful for the reminder of home.

Liam had visited his mam to check on her, but other than that, just lay in bed. He was fraught with worry and wondered when he might hear from his brother. Checking the mail that afternoon, Liam grabbed the letter that had been pushed through the slot, and kissed it after he realized who it was from. Hastily, he opened it, and read the letter aloud. Noel talked about being safe and well, and nothing about bombs or rifles, so as not to worry Liam. He held the letter to his heart, and had an idea.

Going to get his shoes, and a coat, Liam walked out of the house and to the bus stop. Getting on, he rode until he was near the recruiter. It was there that he got off and walked inside, chest out. When he saw an older man with many medals, he told him he wished to join up. Liam looked young, but he happened to have his height on his side. Still he was asked, "Son, how old are you?" With confidence, Liam replied, "I am eighteen, sir." The recruiter bought it, either that, or they truly needed men. Either way, he could no longer sit around and truly, he needed to see Noel.

Liam showed up at his mam's house in his crisp uniform, and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud, and yet fearful me boys, all three will be at the front lines." Liam kissed his mam's cheek and took her soft hands. "We'll be back, I promise, and besides, you know how crazy it has been making me to have no other bloke to talk to. Everyone is gone, and I am going to catch up with them, I leave tomorrow."

Every man was filthy and exhausted, longing only for peace and a hot bath. Noel's boots had broken in his feet, not the other way around. He swore when this was over he never wanted to be on his feet again, unless it was to get a cold beer. Liam could even get them for him, he knew he would. Smearing away the fine dirt that served as accidental camouflage from the fox holes, he ate his last candy bar slowly making it last, just as he had the cigarette.

Liam traveled on just about everything you could to get to the main action. He hardly even had time to be nervous with all that was happening. Finally, riding in a Jeep, not unlike the one that to Noel and the other men, he and a group of fresh men were set out to march. The first thing that Liam noticed was the charred land, the deep holes that he assumed were from bombs dropped from above. His brother had not mentioned this, but he understood why.

That night, Noel and the other men dealt with the worst action so far. They had just finished their fox holes when they had to get in them. Flares and then that dreadful whistling. Noel believed that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Hearing about "shell shock" from soldiers from WWI, he feared it might happen again. Fear was becoming part of daily life, not like how soldiers acted in the picture. All of that was bollocks. More flares...

Liam was surprisingly good at digging foxholes, and as he slept down in his, he smiled thinking he was doing what he thought best. In the morning he had his rations and a fag before moving on. Though the Jeep had brought them pretty far in, they would have a long march that would last all day. Loading up their gear and their riffles, Liam, and the other soldiers with him, marched off to meet up with Noel's men.

As the shadows grew long, each man was clearly exhausted, and was granted a short break. Liam took a long drink from his canteen, and had another fag. He wanted to save his rations so he could have a larger dinner. Trying to sleep in a foxhole was rough, sleeping in one while hungry, even more rough. When their break was over, they continued, until they saw some of the filthiest men they had ever seen. Those in charge exchanged pleasantries and then saluted one another. Liam wandered around until he found a tree stump to sit on. Everything was pretty low key at the moment, and for the first time, Liam took in a deep breath.

Noel did a double take when he saw a man that looked like Liam sitting on a tree stump. 'No, couldn't be, they wouldn't let him join, lest theys desperate.' Walking over, Noel looked at his brother and in disbelief whispered, "Liam?"


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel sees Liam sitting on a tree stump, as other men are brought in to fight with the other group of men. Noel doesn't greet his brother as Liam thought he would, and then has his first experience sharing a foxhole with his brother as bombs are dropped from above.

Liam gasped as he heard his name, and looked up. "Noel?" He asked, once he's looked into his deep blue eyes, it was confirmed. Noel knelt down and and placed a filthy hand on each cheek. "Fuckin hell, you left our mam alone? Why did ya come, I'd never forgive meself if you went and got yourself killed." Noel closed his eyes and looked away. He truly was happy to see his brother, and in ways he could never even show, but didn't want him to experience any of the things he had. Already, he knew he was not the same person.

"Some welcome, thought you'd be a bit more happy to see me than this." Liam pouted. "I am, I am, it's just, we live in fear, an I figured if me and Paul never came back, she would at least have you." Noel explained. "No, no, there you's wrong cos you promised you'd be back..." Liam was frustrated as it began to get dark. "Tonight, when the Nazi's drop their bombs, that will change your mind about so many things." He then put the hand that had the ring on it in Liam's hand. "Thank you for this, I look at it every chance I get." He then whispered, "And I think of you." A higher ranking officer came over to see why Noel was kneeling by a man sitting on a tree stump.

"This is me brother, he believes it is his duty to help us, and decided to join up." The officer looked back and forth between them, and then patted Liam on the shoulder. "Enjoy being clean, we have yet to find a place to bathe." Liam nodded and said, "Yes, sir." The officer walked off and left the two brothers. "Look, tonight when they drop the bombs, yer sharing a fox hole with me, that way I'll know if you're all right." Noel decided. "And if we die, we die together." Liam stated. "Don't talk like that to me or anyone else, people have gotten all superstitious about death these days." Liam didn't like the sound of that, but it didn't change his mind about joining.

The men sat by a smoldering fire and ate the evening's rations, they couldn't have the flames too bright so as to give themselves a way, but they needed to see, and what little warmth was provided felt like a small luxury. When they were done, they smoked and talked about their girl friends back home. Noel and Liam just lied, it wasn't difficult as they would never have to prove that they actually had girlfriends, all though some had small photos in their helmets. Occasionally, Noel and Liam would look at each other longingly, while no one else was looking. It was difficult to show restraint, but absolutely necessary.

Two men put out the fire, and they all retired to their foxholes as it had been another exhausting day. It was two to a hole, men generally sleeping foot to head, helmets on. Noel led Liam to his and asked if he'd ever slept in one. "Last night, after diggin it meself." Noel felt a bit of pride knowing that. Getting down in his, he waited for Liam to accidentally kick him, only he didn't get in the usual way. Liam went in head first, doing his best to feel around until his lips met his brother's. A shiver ran down Noel's spine and he deepened it. It had been so long, and when they kissed, all of a sudden the war, the filth, the bad food all seemed a million miles away. It was just he and Liam tasting each other's mouths.

Eventually, Noel pulled back, what little he could. "Oh god, you gotta stop, I wan't you so fuckin bad right now. Noel's body ached with desire, and he closed his eyes with a moan. Heart pounding in his chest, and not out of fear this time. Liam found Noel's crotch and could feel his lust through his fatigues. Noel had to put a hand over his mouth as he bucked his hips. Liam went even further and undid Noel's filthy trousers and brought out his stiff cock and began stroking. Noel squirmed, his hand now a fist that he was biting into. Liam's hand felt so good, and this was the first night he could remember enjoying since he'd left.

Noel's bollocks grew tight, and his cock swelled in Liam's grip. His head was swimming as pleasure filled him, and spilled over. Come shot in hot spurts on Liam's clean uniform, and Noel basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. "Fuck, Liam, you know just how to make me come." Noel whispered. "What you gonna do now that yous covered in me come now, though?" Liam grabbed loose dirt and rubbed it on his uniform. He was going to blend in with everyone else. "Liam, we have to be careful, if they find out..." Noel couldn't even bare to finish.

The drone of the Messerschmidt could be heard, and now it was time to prick their ears so they could estimate where the bombs would be dropped by the sound of the whistle each made. "Liam have you been under fire before?" Noel asked. "N-No, I, what is that sound?" He was terrified and reached out to hold his brother. Noel wrapped his arms around Liam and he wasn't as scared as usual, having him here.

When the bombs dropped, the ground rumbled causing loose dirt to fall on them. Another fleet of planes flew closer to them, the bombs really giving them a good shake tonight. The last was right on top of them causing some men's foxholes to cave in. They would suffocate as no one else dare get out to remove the dirt. When the raid was over Noel and Liam were drenched in sweat, still in each other's arms. "You all right?" Noel asked. "Yeah..." He said in an unconvincing manner. Each fell asleep as they were, and slept that way for the rest of the night.


	5. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in both Noel and Liam's lives they had seen men they had served in, dead in their foxholes, from the raid the night before. They buried the dead men in their foxhole's so the Nazis couldn't get their bodies. Later on, They come upon a small party of Nazis eating their morning rations. They are unarmed, but one and then another soldier from their group kill every single one, as payback for the night before. Deeper into the woods, shots ring out and Noel and Liam are both hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know all the terms for WWII soldiers, but I did study up on a few things. Mostly, I am trying to work the emotional aspect more than the accuracy one.

No one needed reveley to be awakened, despite the men being physically and mentally exhausted. Every man was eager to see the damage, and check to see if everyone had made it. Noel grabbed Liam's hands and squeezed, a weak smile playing on his lips. Liam whispered, "I love you," and then made his way out, Noel followed right after. Each stretched and joined the men going foxhole to foxhole. They found a few caved in, and began to dig, Noel joining in. 

When they found their fellow soldiers, who were now close friends, tears rolled down their filthy faces. No one bothered to wipe them away, they just piled more dirt over them, and let their foxhole be their tomb. This was the first time Noel had seen a someone die by an act of violence and it was much different than when a body was lain out at the funeral parlor. Liam could only stand, speechless, as the names of their men were given over for their Captain to write down. Sitting on the ground, they each smoked a fag in remembrance and thought about what they could do to make their next foxholes better. 

When they were done, they each got up for the march ahead, their hearts heavy. Noel looked at the stain on his brother that he had covered with dirt, and began to laugh out loud, knowing that was his come under the dirt. He laughed so hard everyone turned round and stared at Noel. "Noel, you gone crazy, why you laughing?" He shook his head, but could not stop. Someone nudged the soldier next him and said, "Think he's crackin up." Liam overheard and swore at the two men, even though he was worried. Noel began to control himself, and whispered in Liam's ear why he was laughin. He looked down and frowned. It was still early in the day, and already they wished it was over.

Travelling through the woods, the men heard some branches snap and were signaled to halt. Standing perfectly still, not making a sound, they heard it once more. Loading their rifles they moved towards the sounds, only to encounter the enemy eating their morning rations, which they had skipped. They moved to grab their weapons, but had bayonets shoved in their faces. The men all seemed to be unarmed, which Noel thought would be an unfair fight, but at the same time, they were the enemy, and no one wanted to get killed or injured. 

There was a yell, and then firing, and it was from their side. A soldier names Smith, was swearing up a storm and fired out all eight rounds, killing most of the unarmed men. When another soldier tried to stop him, they were held back. When Smith run out of ammo, McNair took his place, until every Nazi was dead. "You just killed unarmed men." Noel shouted. "I really don't believe that is how this works." He added, concern in his voice. "We were brought here to kill these twats, and last night, they killed some of our guys. That was payback." Smith asserted. "No, that was revenge." Noel informed him. "Call it what you like, they are dead an I feel better now." Noel just shook his head, he wanted to just take his brother and go back home. Go eat their mam's pudding and share a hot shower with Liam. Instead, they strapped their riffles back on and continued walking.

McNair piped up eventually and said, "By the way, anyone breathes a word of this to the higher ups, don't think you won't end up like them. I don't care who you are." He spit on the ground and they continued to march. Everyone had seen so much death in a short amount of time, they were silent as they marched, processing everything they had seen that morning. Noel felt guilty that he could not protect his baby brother from this, and being the last men in their group, he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and squeezed for a brief moment. Liam rested his head on his shoulder. If anyone asked, Noel would speak the truth, that this was his his baby brother and that he'd promised his mam he would look after him.

Deeper into the woods they went, looking for more Nazi's or evidence of Nazis, when they were ambushed. The men grabbed their riffles, but the German's had been waiting, possibly tipped off by the massacre that they had caused earlier. Men hit the ground on both sides, and then Noel felt excruciating pain in his thigh that caused him to drop. He grabbed his leg and swore. Not having had anything to eat and the shock from all he'd experienced caused him to pass out. Liam, also in the line of fire, got shot in his shoulder. He dropped to his knees and then fell back, playing dead. He hoped he would be believed. Liam knew his brother was hit, but unsure where. 

The next thing Noel knew was that he was on a medical helicopter, staring at the words, "DO NOT PULL." He had no intention of moving, though he felt numb in his leg. Morphine. A hand reached out and grabbed his, and at first Noel thought it was a nurse, but he lifted his head a bit and saw it was Liam. "Fuckin hell, Liam, you get hit?" He nodded, the morphine making him sleepy. Their mam was gonna kill them for getting injured, and Noel especially for allowing Liam to get hit. However, one good thing out of all of this, both brothers were being taken to a hospital where they would be cleaned up, and each given a fresh bed. Even if they had to go back, this would be a nice break.


	6. On The Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Noel and Liam have surgery as the bullet and shrapnel in each wound needs to be removed. The surgeons successfully remover the the bullets but some shrapnel is left behind. They are sewn up and bandaged and later get bathed, and a hot meal. One nurse develops a crush on Noel and get handsy with him, while another is with Liam. After that, bed, a hot meal, and a visit from their surgeon about their status.

Liam's hand went limp as he nodded off, and as they carted him off to the operating room, Noel turned his head as he went. He knew his brother's wounds weren't lethal, but he worried none the less. Next, it was his turn as something was being injected into his IV, and he began to feel drowsy. Nodding off, his mind went into a dark void as surgery was being performed on him as well. Both had shrapnel, some of which they could remove, some that would have to remain. The bullets in each man were removed, luckily, and though Liam's wound was worse in terms of tissue damage, the surgeons believed that he would have 80% of his full range of movement. Noel would have 90% as the bullet went deep and the remaining shrapnel. Once they were sewed up and bandaged, they were taken to a room off to the side to recover. 

Since Liam had been operated on first, he was the first to gain consciousness. He could hear before he could see, as his eyelids felt weighed down. He was happy that he was still pain free, and finally, he opened his eyes and blinked. A nurse came to his aide and asked how he was feeling. "Sick." Liam whispered. The nurse explained that could be a side effect of the anesthesia, and that sipping some water might help. Liam's stomach was empty and he had cotton mouth, so a bit of water sounded nice. "Yes." Liam whispered, closing his eyes again.

Shortly after, Noel smacked his dry lips and opened his eyes. He saw that his brother was close by and felt relieved, they had both made it. "Can I get you some water?" A nurse said to Noel with sweet softness to her voice. "You got any coca cola?" Noel replied smiling back, not realizing this nurse had been eyeing him. "Sure thing, be right back." She shook her hips a bit as she walked, and then got the drink out of their cooler. she popped of the lid and sauntered back. Noel sat up a bit and accepted the coke when she gave it to him. It tasted like the best coke he'd ever had in his life, and as long as he was in no pain and had this bed, things seemed all right.

"Ahh, anyway is there a ways I can bathe, like put my injured leg over the edge of the tub or summat?" The nurse had to admit, Noel was pretty filty and that a sponge bath just wouldn't cut it. "Lemme see what I can do." She grinned with ruby red lips. Liam still looked a bit green around the gills. "You gonna be all right, Liam?" He didn't move, he feared if he did he would be sick. Noel watched Liam's face go white as a sheet, as he began to wretch. He'd only had bit of water, so with his good arm he held his stomach and whimpered. Nurses came in and saw them both and told them they had two tubs and they were going to figure out a way to get them in there without getting their bandages wet, and without hurting them while trying to get them in. 

In a private area, the nurse with the crush on Noel, turned on the hot water and went to get to fresh bars of soap, one for each man. Locating two towels and two new sets of skivvies, everything seemed set. One of the other nurses was locating crutches for Noel, Liam, only having the use of one arm, would most likely have to be helped, and only be in until he was waist deep, washing his face, neck and chest with a washrag.

Bringing crutches over to Noel, nurses helped him out of bed as he grit his teeth. He just kept telling himself it would be worth it. Two other nurses helped Liam, but he didn't really need it. At the tubs, the nurse with the crush took one crutch, leaving him to balance as she slipped his underwear off. Noel saw her glance at his cock and smirked when they made eye contact. She blushed. "Your wound is too high up, I'm going to have to set you in a chair in the tub and use a washrag to scrub you." Noel frowned, even though he knew why he couldn't be immersed. His brother was in, and Noel could hear him splashing with one arm. He turned and watched a nurse bathe his brother, just like when he was a baby. Things were much different now, and seeing Liam caused him to become aroused. Noel turned his back on him and covered his genitals. 

When the nurse came back she shook her head. "All we can do is have you stand in the tub, and not slip while I wash you." She noticed his hands and smiled. "Don't worry, I've seen everything." Which wasn't reassuring. However, he could explain that his arousal was due to her, so as not to be suspicious to anyone. Very carefully, Noel got in the tub, cursing when he lifted the leg that was hit. His nurse lathered the soap, and started to clean his feet, ankles, and calves. Already, the water was turning dingy as Noel looked down, by the end it would look like espresso. Noel had his thighs soaped up, and when she she washed up his pubic hair, cock, and bollocks, he thrust his hips and grew even harder. "Oh god." He whispered as she began to stroke him. Looking out for anyone who might pass by, she continued and Noel bit his lips. He's never had a woman touch him like this, but he was very much enjoying it. He only hoped ourkid didn't see. 

Shaking, Noel felt as if he would burst, and shot his load in hot spurts. The tub, the floor, the nurses hand, all got it, and the endorphins made him feel even better. Kissing Noel's backside after washing it, she continued. A nurse had seen out of the corner of her eye what had been going on, and began doing the same with Liam. At first he was apprehensive, but once she hardened him up, there was no turning back. She was good with her hand, and legs spread, he gasped. Liam wondered if this was standard, then decided he didn't care. None of the men had had and kind of stimulation, and it was something well needed. Drifting into bliss, he thrust into the nurses hand and came hard. Noel could hear, but couldn't complain as the same had been done to him. He just wished it had been him.

Feeling better, the nurses helped them out of the tub and dried them off, and into fresh skivvies. Noel put a crutch under each arm and was shown his bed, and Liam was as well. One the nurses had gone, Noel smiled and turned his head Liam's direction. "Not the best that we had to get shot to be cleaned, and have a nice bed, but, I'm not complaining as long as the morphine keeps on comin." Noel confessed. "I feel like a bird with a broken wing, but at least a clean one. Plus, those nurses really know what they are doing their hands." Noel laughed. "I know, I could hear." Liam blushed, and clammed up. It didn't matter, Noel was nodding off and Liam soon followed.

When Noel and Liam woke up, their stomachs were growling. They could smell food, and even saw some of the others eating. Soon enough, their assigned nurses brought them a tray with their dinner on it. "This looks so much better than rations, thank you." Noel said. "Liam nodded as he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes. "Well, it ain't like is was made like yer mum made it, but it will fill ye up and help you to heal." The nurse with the wide grin who had a crush on Noel, went to get him another coke, and brought it to him. "Thanks." was all Noel could reply as he quickly ate. Liam saw that Noel had set aside his bun, and asked, "Hey, you gonna eat yer bun?" Noel picked it up and took a big bite. "That answer yer question, you twat? Eat yer own food." Liam rolled his eyes, and told him to forget it. "Forget what?" Now Noel had become curious. "Nevermind." Liam nearly growled. They were both beginning to act like dogs protecting their food bowls. 

Finally, they finished in silence, and the nurses took their trays away. They had nothing in the way of entertainment, so they just lay in their beds not speaking because of what happened at dinner. Half dozing, their doctor came roud and said he had to speak with them. Both Noel and Liam hoped they were okay, and the doctor said watching out for infection and getting clean dressings was the most important part but that each had shrapnel in their wounds that was impossible to removed. They would not recover 100%, and therefore would no longer be fit for duty.

"Boys, we are sending you home."


	7. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sleep where it was quiet, proved difficult at first for each brother, and then hearing the screams coming from the men with "Shell shock" and exterior head wounds as well. Eventually, they got to sleep and in the morning had breakfast, mild exercise, change of bandage, and rest. They did this for a few week before their final departure from the hospital. On the last night, the nurses that fancied the brothers give them one last helping hand.

Noel's jaw dropped, and Liam put a hand over his mouth. They knew in the backs of their minds they couldn't go back, but to hear the words officially, relief washed over each. "Wh-when do we leave?" Liam asked, his arm in a sling and resting on his chest. "You both need to heal a bit more before I will sign your orders as you will be traveling a long way, and it will be a bumpy and perilous drive. Unfortunately, it's the only way, and when you get back to Manchester...well it's only gotten worse since the Blitz, I hear. Both Noel and Liam stared at each other with the same thought, their Mam. Looking back, Noel thanked the surgeon, and he left. 

"Since we been here not one of us has written mam a letter, and she probably thinks we's dead." Liam had the makings of panic in his voice as he rubbed his eyes with his hand that was attached to his uninjured arm. Noel watched, and he was reminded of when he was a child and would cry during storms, or when their dad had had too much to drink and was looking for someone to take his anger out on. Noel would have him come to his bed where he would hold him and whisper that everything would be fine "Liam, she's fine, I know it an I can feel it. We are gonna go home to her and she won't have to worry about us no more." Noel promised. Liam picked at his wool blanket and just nodded silently.

It was, "lights out" after that and all was quiet. Too, quiet, in fact. Both Noel and Liam were so used to the whistling of the bombs, the men scrambling to their foxholes, and the sound of dirt as it filled their hair with the rumbling of the dropped bomb. Now, silence. "Hey, Noel, did that nurse, uh..." Noel nodded, and replied with, "You mean the 'foxhole treatment?' " Liam nodded. "What about you?" Noel asked. "Yup. Never had it with a, well you know." Noel couldn't see Liam blush, but he had no doubt in his mind that he was. "I may be older, but, me either, just...you." Liam was surprised, and couldn't help but to smile. Looking over at Noel, he saw that he had fallen asleep and closed his eyes.

During the night, occasionally a man would wake screaming. He shouted as if he were still in the war, and fighting. It nearly caused Noel and Liam's blood to curdle. As a nurse walked by with a syringe Noel touched her elbow and stopped her. "Why are these men screaming?" He asked. "Shell shock" and exterior head injuries seems to cause it. We just give them a sedative and assure them that they are safe." Putting one hand one Noel's forehead and one on Liam's she assured them they would be fine and flashed a smile. After that she left. Noel reached a hand out and touched Liam's arm gently. "Good night, I love you" He whispered. Liam smiled just a bit, and closed his eyes.

In the morning they had breakfast, and each decided that powdered eggs were not actually food, and could not choke them down. Later they had their dressings changed, and a bit of exercise, mostly to stretch the muscles that were not injured. They were given American magazines to look at, and made jokes about dirty magazines, even though, far as they knew there was only ones with birds in them and that wasn't really their thing.

This was the brother's routine until they they got a bit stronger with food, rest, and mild exercise. Noel could now manipulate his crutches to walk as fast as anyone else, and Liam had learned how to make his hand that wasn't injured his dominant hand. On their last night, the nurses that were keen on Noel and Liam sat on the edge of the their beds, sticking a thermometers between each man's lips. They put a finger to their own, and simultaneously, each reached under the covers of the man they fancied, and found their neglected cocks. Giving seductive smiles, they hardened each man up, causing them to gasp quietly. Each nurse knew exactly what she was doing, cupping their bollocks, changing rhythm, and finally each fingering their arseholes. It wasn't very deep, but it was some spot that caused each to thrust and moan, despite being warned. Come shout out of both Noel and Liam, and it felt like their orgasm would last for days, as they continued to spurt. When they were done, they reveled in the afterglow. They were tidied up and given new sheets and blankets, neither nurse saying a word. Finally, Noel asked, "What was that, what did you do?" Grinning she whispered, "You and your brother were just milked by us, a special orgasm to remember us by." When they had left, Liam looked over with half lidded eyes at his brother. "Fuckin hell, we's gonna figure our how to do that." His voice was less of a whisper. Those nurses had been sly and one day would make wonderful wives.

Closing their eyes, they needed their rest, they were traveling back home the next day.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before each brother was to receive his separation documents, Noel woke in the middle of the night from a horrible dream. He was screaming and had to be comforted by the nurses and given a sedative. He was terrified by the idea that he was "shell shocked" but, he was told by a nurse, not to worry. Once dressed and fed, they left in a supply truck with a guy named "Flemming" driving. It is a bumpy ride and they find out things that went on, they had not known. Then the road smooths out and they make it back to Manchester.

As both Noel and Liam slept, Noel's mind took him to where the things he could not face during consciousness, had slowly been building up. The war had only added to the burden and he began to dream of he and his fellow soldiers in combat, his brother off to the side of him, using up his eight rounds, and getting hit. In truth he had not seen it the same was as in his dream. In his dream he was the enemy, and he had his rifle pointing at his brother, finger on the trigger. Liam had his arms up, and was begging for his life. Noel felt no sympathy. It was then that he woke up to the sound of screams. He looked to see where they were coming from, and then put a hand to his mouth. Noel was the one screaming in the darkness, bolt upright. 

Liam was staring at Noel, eyes wide as nurses tried to calm him. One brought a sedative and a glass of water, but Noel didn't want to close his eyes. "That nightmare, if it comes back and I can't wake from it." He screamed. "Shhh... you'll be fine, and you have to sleep." Breathing more calmly, he took the pill and drank it down with water. Laying back, he looked at Liam's face. "I'm sorry I killed you." Noel stated to his brother remorsefully. "Is that what yer dream was about?" Asked Liam. He nodded. "Well, you are a poor shot then cos I'm still here." He laughed a bit and closed his eyes, what else could he do? The sedative began to work, and Noel slept peacefully until morning.

Waking with reveley, both brother's smiled, as they were making their journey home today. A nurse came by and put a fresh crisp uniform on each bed and called for another nurse to help. Dressing was still a challenge, but this was how they would be discharged. As Noel and Liam were slowly dressed, they noticed they had gotten another rank as well as a stripe for being wounded. If they got a medal they would have to wait, besides the biggest reward was going home. Standing Noel up, his crutch was handed to him, and after his nurse looked around, she kissed Noel, and cupped his crotch, whispering, "Men come and go here, but you are my favorite, and I hate to see you go." She choked up, and ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. "Shh..when the war is over you will find a great guy, far greater than I, and life forever." She sniffed and nodded her head as she got out her handkerchief. Liam nurse kissed him as well, and then pulled him close to tongue his ear. Liam's jaw dropped, and all of a sudden his uniform was tight in the crotch. "Can't walk around now, me trousers are tented." Liam frowned. 

Noel smirked, but had to admit the only reason his trousers were not tented was because he kept thinking of his nightmare. He hoped it never came back again, he didn't wan't to be like the other guys screaming in the night, he just wanted to go home and live a normal life again. Or at least as normal as he and his brother could, considering the Manchester blitz and that he was in love with his brother and vice versa.

A man in uniform with more medals and ribbons than each had ever seen and a rank so high it would give you a nose bleed had scrolls of paper in one hand and saluted them. Noel saluted, but Liam could not, and the other man understood. "In my hand are your discharge papers, and after breakfast you will travel with Sargent-Major Flemming in a supply vehicle. It will take you a day to get back to Manchester, and I hear it is not looking good there. If you have any loved ones, I would search them out as your injuries allow. He handed a paper to Noel and then Liam. "Thank you, sir." Noel said. "Yeah, thank you." As the man left Noel elbowed Liam's good arm. "Yeah?" Noel rolled his eyes. "Good thing you are injured, or I know he woulda said sommat about yer "Yeah." Liam just sighed and sat on the edge of Noel's bed as he saw trays of breakfast coming their way. Slowly sitting, Each was given their morning meal and they devoured everything accept the eggs. Those were just inedible. They each used the latrine after and were led to the supply vehicle where they met a man who's name, sure enough, read "Flemming."

Saluting, Flemming told them that he knew many back roads so they should be safe. One could only hope. Undoing the back, it turned into a small ramp so Noel could get in himself, with Liam behind him. They sat on benches, facing each other. Apparently, this truck could move troops as well as supplies. He also knew that their arses were gonna be numb. Didn't matter, they were going home. Flemming folded up the back and secured it, then got in the driver's seat, and turned the key. Off they went into nowhere, leaving the hospital behind. 

The road was rocky, only just carved out but not grated. This may have seemed normal to Flemming, but all that jerking was not good for their injuries. "Fuck, wish I'd gotten some morphine to go, we've only just started and I dunno about you but this hurts me leg something bad." Liam agreed. "Me shoulder is being jerked an I wish they coulda just flown us home. Dunno where the nearest airport is and in fact dunno where we even are." Liam confessed. "I've only known what time it is by the position of the sun, and when we get to eat, my watch is still on the front line." He shrugged, for he still had his ring.

Flemming stopped suddenly, and shouts were exchanged. So much for this being some back road. Noel and Liam could make out that it was German being spoken between the men, and wondered why Flemming wasn't taking this guy out. Being injured and unmotivated, neither moved, just listened. They heard Flemming's door close and two sets of foot prints walking back to where they were. Flemming opened the back and grabbed some medical supplies and gave them to the German, who certainly had seen much better days. "Danke, danke." The German stated as he took the items and walked away. Flemming shut the back without an explanation, and then got in the front to continue their journey. Liam shouted, "Flemming, why you givin that Kraut our supplies, don't you want us to win if fuckin war?" Flemming aswered, "Things are not so black and white out here. Our troops need something, their troops need something and I shift those things around, no questions asked." Neither had any idea. "But..." Liam stuttered. "I said, no questions asked." Replied Flemming, and in his tone of voice, you could tell he meant it.

With nothing to talk about, both brothers decided they would try to sleep to make the time go by faster. closing their eyes, they bumped along the road, occasionally hitting a larger stone, which would wake them up in a panic. "Fuckin hell, Flemming" Noel shouted. Liam just looked unenthusiastic and sick. Briefly, they stopped for lunch, which was of course rations. They couldn't wait to get home to their mam and eat "real" food and couldn't imagine who prepared what they were eating. "Not hungry, ourkid, just want to get home." Noel nodded. Liam wasn't himself, but then nothing had been right or would be until they made it. Patience would be a virtue.

Getting back on the road, each tried to sleep again. When they awoke, Noel noticed that they were driving on grated roads, such a difference. Liam just sat and stared, as if he could see right through his older brother, and that did worry Noel. "You all right?" Noel asked, quietly, reaching for Liam's good hand. "Truthfully, I feel like I have no soul." Noel didn't understand what Liam meant, and asked him to explain. "I just don't feel anything, don't feel like doin nothin...." Noel squeeze his brother's hand and told him everything was going to be okay because he was going to make it okay. Liam just shifted his eyes away from Noel's, not saying a word. 

"We've made it to Manchester, or, what's left of it." Flemming announced. Both brothers had been under a tarped truck and could not see outside, but as they slowly got out, they looked around. It was gone, demolished, rubble. They saw a stray mangy dog and children picking through the ruins. All Noel and Liam could do was stand with their mouth's gaping open as they took at what they saw.


	9. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester is in rubble and as far as Noel and Liam can see, there is nothing familiar. Flemming mentions a shelter, and they go there. Talking to an old school teacher, Noel and Liam are told their Mam is staying at their sisters house. They go over and knock on the door to be greeted by Peggy who hugs and kisses them. She has them come in and makes them tea. The sister turns out to be a half sister, and she makes a vegetable pie for dinner. Afterwards, they tell their mam that they are tired and she tells them to take the big bed upstairs. They gladly, do.

"Don't see nothin I recognize." Putting the hand attached to the arm that was not managing the crutch to shade his eyes, he looked round, but that made no difference, their world was rubble. Liam, who had been standing silently, finally spoke. "You lied to me, ourkid." Liam said softly." His lips were thin. "What? When?" Noel demanded, for he could not recall lying to anyone. "You said our Mam would be here, she's not, and she can't have lived through all this." Noel didn't know what to say, he just stared at his brother, mouth half open. 

Just then, Flemming piped up and told them a bunch of evacuees were living in a shelter further at the end of town. "Fuckin hell, why didn't you just take us there, there is nothing here to see at all." Flemming shrugged. "You didn't ask." Was his answer. "Didn't ask, I din't know about the shelter, now did I. You traumatized me brother and had him calling me a liar." Flemming lit up a fag and told the brothers, "Fair enough."

"See, our mam is probably at that shelter an when she sees us will be so happy." Liam nodded, but he wasn't his usual self, even after this news. He would wait until they saw their mam, and if his attitude didn't change then he would say something. Flemming flicked the butt of his cigarette, and went to the back and opened it up. In they went to be taken to the shelter at the end of town. As they rode, Noel reached and touched Liam's face. He flashed his blue eyes and long lashes. Liam looked war weary and wondered what was going on his mind. He hoped it was nothing like his own.

The vehicle stopped, and Flemming came back around to undo the ramp. Noel nearly stumbled as he moved quickly, Liam behind him. Once they could get a good look they saw the shelter and a few houses near by. The Nazi's hand't robbed them of everything, and Noel was elated, and if he could have run, he would have. Liam remained quiet as they walked inside. When they got inside they went to a desk where their old teacher Ms. Ribbon was. She recognized the Gallagher boys right away. "Bless you in your uniforms, discharged because of your wounds?" Both nodded. Noel turned his head, but Flemming had gone. 

"Ms.Ribbon, Have your seen our Mam anywhere? With our injuries, we didn't get to write and seein Burnside, don't look like anywhere for the mail to go, really." Noel was eager for a reply and she was happy to say that she was at her sister's. Her house had made it in the Blitz. "Could you tell us how to get there?" Noel asked. Ms. Ribbon gave him directions and sent them on their way.

Slowly, Noel and Liam made their way down the littered street, inspecting the rubble. "Hey, isn't that the school?" Noel pointed, sure that it was. "That was the school. Fucks sake, I dunno how this place can ever go back to the way it was." Liam cried. "It can't, but it can be a new Manchester, maybe we'll even get a new place, mam, too. We're vets, so we should." Liam just nodded as the stopped. Before them was the house with the address that matched the paper in his hand. Noel took Liam's good hand and walked up to the door and knocked. "Mam, it's us, yer boys." He shouted. There was the unlocking of the door and when their Mam opened it, her eyes grew wide. "Noel, William..." She smothered them with kisses and let them both in.

"Don't worry our injuries ain't that bad, just bad enough to get us discharged. We had a long journey and seein ye has made it worth it. Can't believe what our city looks like, but glad you are in a home. Didn't know you had a sister. "Half sister, but we found each other and she told me to come live in her house, so that I didn't have to live in the shelter, and I decided that would be best." Liam had tears running down his face, as he had become overwhelmed. "It's all right, you are home, son, your mam is here and your aunt thinks she can grow vegetables. She's out back. We'll have a hot meal and both of you can sleep in the big bed upstairs, if you don't mind sharing a bed. She had no clue how they had lived in their small house before.

Liam wiped his face, and Noel gave him a tender glance. Their mam made them all tea, and it tasted like the best tea they had ever had. When their aunt came in, she was filthy but had a few potatoes in her hands. When she saw Noel and Liam she introduced herself. "So you are the boys Peggy is always going on about, you both look smart in your uniforms." She gave them a big smile and went into the kitchen to start tea. Noel and Liam made their way to the sofa and sat on either side of their Mam. They talked awhile and when their dinner was ready, a big vegetable pie was put in the center of the table while Peggy put out the dishes. "Meat is on ration, so it's all vegetables. Been saving the flour as well, tonight we use it."

Everyone dug in and when it had cooled. It was the best meal any of the four had had, but especially Noel and Liam. "You wouldn't believe what they had us eatin out there, this is delicious." Liam had another slice, and seemed to have perked up since he'd gotten hugs and kisses from their mam. Eventually, everyone had their fill, and there was no vegetable pie left. 

"Mam, can we go up to that bed you were talking about? Been a long day, and I think we could use the rest. Tomorrow and from now on, you'll have our company again." Noel stated. "Well, yes. Up the stairs and to your left, it's the biggest room." Putting a hand to her lips, she looked fretful. "Can you get up the stairs, Noel?" She put a warm hand on his. "I can, just slowly. I am amazed at how well I have learned to move with my crutch and Liam has taught himself to use his non dominant hand as if it were dominant." Getting up, they went to the staircase, Liam going right up to the top and finding the room, leaving Noel to move a step at a time. Once he got to the top, he saw Liam sitting on one side of the bed. He was slowly taking the bottom half of his uniform, but would need assistance with the top. 

"How you doin, Liam?" Noel asked softly. "I was really beginning to believe Mam was dead, but you were right, she wasn't. I wish I could be more optimistic like you." Noel sat slowly on the bed, and leaned to kiss Liam's hair. "You have yer whole life with me to learn." Noel chuckled. He began undoing the top of his uniform, and then got up and hobbled over to his brother. "I can help you with your top, if you help me with my bottoms." Liam nodded, and slowly undid the buttons, he was close enough that Liam could feel his brother's warm breath on his belly, and began to kiss it. Noel shivered, and his nipples hardened. It had been a long time since they had been alone like this, and now Noel was completely naked.

Unbuttoning Liam's top, he slowly removed his damaged arm from it's sleeve and then completely pulled his arm out of the other. Now Liam was naked as well. Wrapping his good arm around Noel's waist, he squeezed. Looking up, he whispered, "I want you." Noel's cock began to get hard at the thought of being deep inside his brother again, and he ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "I want you, too. Go and look round to see if ye can find lotion or sommat to lubricate with." Liam nodded, and got up as Noel slowly sat down. Luckily, on the dresser was some rose scented lotion that seemed right. "I don't think I can mount you, but if you lay back, yer arse at the edge of the bed, you can spread yer legs, and I can thrust deep inside of ya." Noel whispered. "We can't make a sound, though." Liam nodded. Getting on the bed, he handed over the lotion and lay back. The bed was as soft as a cloud and he couldn't wait to sleep on it.

Liam brought up his legs and Noel parted them. Using the lotion he loosened up Liam, whom he swore had grown tighter from lack of use. Liam stifled whines as he was fingered, his desire raging within him. Lubing up his cock, Noel slowly slid himself in, as Liam gripped the sheets. When all the way in, Noel stopped and just felt his brother's insides, before gripping his hips, and moving in and out. Both men felt raw passion, their bodies extra sensitive to the friction of their flesh moving and undulating. More than anything Noel wished he could bring Liam into a deep kiss, but he would have to be fully healed. Instead, he grabbed his brother's hands and squeezed.

Bucking his hips, Liam's breath was ragged, and his head felt as if it were swimming. "Ah.." Liam let out, before grabbing a hand and making it into a fist to bite. Closing his blue eyes, he panted as he shot spurts of come one his belly and chest. He was in a much needed state of bliss when Noel bit his lip and squeezed his arse cheeks, before coming deep withing Liam. Noel then gasped and pulled out. Liam went to get a towel and they cleaned up. Feeling good and exhausted, both got into bed, and pulled up the covers. Noel turned to face Liam and Liam turned his head to face him. Cupping his brother's head each engaged in a long romantic kiss. When their lips parted, Noel whispered, "I love you." Liam stated, "I know, and I love you, too." Each closed their eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
